Don't Break, Gareki
by pichubunss
Summary: GarekixNai Yaoi Lemon Before dinner Gareki is in "deep thought" concerning his friend Nai. After dinner Gareki finds that apparently Nai has been in "deep thought" about Gareki also. Then things get really smutty basically. A little fluff at the end :3


Gareki & Nai Nearly the whole thing is a lemon. Yaoi boyxboy. Any problems, then go away. My first lemon & yaoi & fan fiction ever tbh. I was embarrassed enough writing this so PLEASE don't make me feel worse, okay. I just read too much fan fiction & this pairing is particularly underestimated, so I thought I'd contribute. DON'T BE MEAN PLEASEEEE! :'C

DISCLAIMER: pichubunss does not own Karneval or any of its characters

"N-nai…" Gareki moaned weakly, as he touched himself. The boy treated his own needs, attempting to be quiet. "Naiii…" he continued, approaching his climax. Quickly after he finished, a rapt came upon his door.

"Gareki?" Yogi asked from outside.

"I'm busy." Gareki yelled back anxiously, struggling to dress himself and hide the mess he had just made. He felt disgusted by himself. Nai was an _animal_. More- it wasn't possible that the childish and naïve creature had understanding of things like _love_ or _sex_. It wasn't possible that he felt the same about him. He sighed thoughtfully, continuing to hurry nervously.

"Dinner is almost ready, Gareki-kun." Yogi gurgled with delight. Gareki could then hear him skip off as joyfully as always. Breathing a sigh of relief, his door opened abruptly revealing the little, white-haired boy, whom he had just finished fantasizing about.

"Gareki!" Nai ran over to him, worry occupying his face. "Are you okay, Gareki? Nai heard you calling and got scared. Nai doesn't want Gareki to break!" he hugged Gareki tightly, whose blush was hidden in the darkness of their room. He couldn't believe Nai had heard him, but then again he couldn't be surprised, after all the boy's hearing was incredible. Nai pulled back, holding Gareki's elbows, to inspect his face, anxiously awaiting a response.

"I'm fine, Nai." He said with a snarl, hoping that Nai would let go of him, and that his abrasive expression would hide his reddened face.

"Good." Nai smiled, "Let's go eat, Gareki!" he tugged on the older boy's hand, dragging him away with him to dinner.

"Ga-reki…" Nai whimpered. "Ahh- nngh… Gare- ahhh- ki…"

Gareki rustled in his bed, awakened by Nai's restless whimpering.

"Nai?" he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Moving his hands from his face he immediately turned bright red, as he saw Nai pumping at his member needily.

"Garekiiii…" apparently Nai hadn't noticed the stirring Gareki, whose face reddened further from shock. Surely he had misheard the younger boy. Surely he was mistaken by this sight for that matter. Nai, despite his age was vague and naïve, he wouldn't be capable of… yet there he was. Gareki stared in disbelief, also in a mesmerized trance, failing to fully take in the satisfying sight.

"Nai?" he walked over to the other cautiously.

"Gareki-kun… I thought Gareki was sleeping." Nai said sheepishly. Gareki turned his head, a deep blush staining his cheeks. _Nai is so cute, _he thought peeking over into the smaller boy's doe eyes.

"I heard you…" Gareki paused nervously,_ 'Whimpering? Heh- no. Moaning? DEFINITELY NOT! Oh, god, what do I say?... Dumb animal!' _he snarled resentfully. "thrashing around," _'Why did I say THAT?'_ "I… do you need help?"

Nai's eyes widened, his hand having never fully left his cock. His cheeks flushed, he answered bashfully, "Okay."

As the younger rearranged himself, Gareki blushed reevaluating his words. "I didn't mean…" he trailed off as he looked longingly at his friend's member.

"Gareki?" Nai questioned.

Snapped from his daze, Gareki continued, "I can't… you know." He coughed nervously. "It's bad." Saliva gathered in his mouth.

Nai tilted his head questioningly, "Why, Gareki-kun?"

"Be-because…" he stuttered, hoping to recover from his lustful disposition. '_Damn Animal!'_ His lips quickly locked onto Nai's, a moan coming from the smaller boy. Gareki smirked into the kiss as he began nipping on Nai's lower lip, begging for entrance. Nai opened his mouth letting him in, their tongues passionately swirling around one another's'. The taller boy's hands began fumbling about Nai's body.

Nai moaned desperately as Gareki's hand grazed momentarily over his member. Gareki smirked, pleased at his companion's response. His lips left Nai's, leaving the boy confused and needy. "Gareki…" he cried. Gareki's mouth traced over Nai's neck, licking and sucking on his throat. "Nnnghh… Ga-ahhh…" he trailed off as Gareki forcefully sucked on the pulse in Nai's neck, who was then groaning wildly.

"GAREKI!" he screamed, making Gareki's member throb. His pulsating cock began to feel confined within his clothing. Ripping off his bottoms desperately, he was left fully exposed. His mouth left Nai's neck, his lips wrapping around the boy's hardened, pink nipple. His finger flicked against the other nipple, pinching it softly. "M-more… Gare-ki…" Nai squealed. However, Gareki's mouth immediately left the pert nipple. Halting to watch the desperate, wriggling sight before him.

He smiled as his partner's cock pulsed needily. "Garekiiii?" Nai begged, widening the smirk on the larger boy's face. "Yes, Nai?" he questioned seductively into the smaller boy's ear, making a chill run down his spine. "Don't stop, Gareki… t-touch me." Nai blushed. '_So cute,_' Gareki thought. "Here?" he questioned tracing a finger over Nai's abdomen, causing him to shudder. "N-no…" Gareki's hand ran over his thigh.

"Here?" he asked. "NO, Ga-ahh-reki." He groaned as Gareki's finger traced along his inner thigh, his member throbbing anxiously "Nnngh… S-stop t-ahhh- easing meee. Ga-areki!" he screamed as Gareki's hand enclosed the smaller's cock. His mouth soon surrounding it, Nai's pleasured moans caused Gareki to groan into his sucking. Nai resisted the urge to push Gareki's head further into his crotch, as he began teasing his tongue around Nai's tip, his hand gently- then more forcefully massaging the base of Nai's member. Gareki gradually began to enclose Nai further, granting him more of Nai's ecstatic moans. His mouth completely filling Nai's cock, the boy's groans grew more urgent.

"G-gare-ki… I-I'm gonna…. Nngh…" Nai climaxed, releasing in Gareki's mouth, who happily swallowed the sweet, warm liquid. Lapping up the last of Nai's cum, Gareki removed his mouth from Nai's member.

"G-gareki…" Nai began bashfully, "Nai wants a turn." Gareki blushed, turning his head. He shrieked, looking back to find Nai placing greedy kisses on his stomach. As the smaller boy twisted his tongue inside of his belly button he yelped in ecstasy. The boy's mouth trailed further down, making him tremble and causing his member to throb with anticipation. His stomach filled with butterflies at the gentle, yet demanding, touch. Nai's lips soon met the tip of Gareki's member, as he watched expectantly. The younger's tongue flicked against his tip, warranting a deep moan from the lust-filled teen.

Almost instantly, Gareki's member was surrounded by the warm, slick cavern that was Nai's mouth. He marveled at the small, white-haired boy, amazed at how easily he took in Gareki's considerable length, which had grown more at Nai's skillful action. Tears spilt from Nai's eyes, as he gagged on the growing erection within his mouth. The dark haired boy looked down with mild worry, "Does it hurt?... Are you alright?" he asked full of concern. Refusing to pull away, Nai's tongue had tightened around Gareki's cock in response. "Nai-ahhh…" Gareki let out a deep groan, quickly forgetting his worry. Nai's cock, erect once again, twitched against Gareki's leg, making his own pulsate from behind Nai's lips.

"Nnnghh…" Nai moaned against the other boy's member. Gareki knew he would cum soon, and so he promptly removed himself from Nai's mouth. Whimpering Nai looked up at Gareki, begging to take Gareki's cock full into his mouth again. Gareki smirked at Nai's willingness then shoved his fingers down Nai's throat, who obediently sucked on them, leaving them glossy with saliva. Gareki pulled Nai closer to him and onto his lap, their erect members throbbing violently as they met momentarily. Pushing a finger slowly into Nai, who yelped in pain, he began preparing Nai's tight entrance.

"Don't hurt me, Gareki!" he cried. Gareki reassured him, "It will feel better soon, I promise." He pressed his lips against Nai's in consolation. Gradually placing more fingers inside of Nai, he stretched out the boy's entrance carefully. The crying boy began to whine with delight. "Here?" Gareki asked, grinning as Nai released more sweet moans. As Gareki pushed against Nai's sweet spot, Nai rubbed against Gareki, their cocks flinching at the constant contact. As Gareki's fingers pushed into Nai faster and further, Nai also started to grind against Gareki with more speed.

Removing his fingers from the other's hole, Gareki placed his tip outside of Nai. "Are you ready?" he asked hopefully. "Mm-hmm." Nai nodded with anticipation. Gareki entered cautiously, as Nai's tight hole clenched around him, refusing to let him in further. "Relax." Gareki whispered with care. Finally Gareki's member was completely surrounded by the warm walls. Once again finding Nai's sweet spot, he thrusted into him carefully, urging himself, despite his instinct to ravage Nai, to slowly rock against Nai.

"F-faster… Ga-areki!" Nai begged. Gareki's thrusts immediately grew more powerful and quick. A constant flow of whimpers trailed out of the smaller boy, who arched back intoxicated with pleasure. "N-nai…" Gareki whined, his hand grasped Nai's quivering member with urgency, pumping it quickly within his tight grip "Garekiiiiii!" the massive attention too heavenly to bear. "I'm g-gonna cum!" he screeched holding back his imminent release. "Me too." Gareki panted. Within moments Gareki came inside of Nai, who came onto their chests. Breathing heavily they fell back onto the bed, a grin painted on Gareki's face, Nai snuggled closely to Gareki.

"Gareki-kun?" Nai began. "Yes, Nai?" Gareki responded his eyes closed, as he lay back. "… Nai doesn't want Gareki to break…" Gareki peeked down at him with one eye, nearly irritated that Nai was- once again- about to refer to him as weak. "… Because Nai loves Gareki." A blush quickly covered the older boy's face. Coughing, he responded hardly above a mumble, "I love you too, Nai."

"Really?" Nai piped up with excitement, then gave Gareki a tight squeeze. After Nai pulled upto his face, Gareki turned his head with embarrassment, as the smaller boy brushed his lips against Gareki's and said good night once again.


End file.
